Deathly Eclipse
by harryhatesvoldy
Summary: Harry escapes the Death Eaters to Forks where he meets the Cullens. They soon have some unwelcome guests. Set around the time of pre Breaking Dawn/Deathly Hallows Harry's POV


**A/N Hey, this is a Harry Potter Meets Twilight crossover. Don't like it? build a bridge and get over it ;) It's a two part Fan Fiction between my friend and I (Green-Tutu) I'm having a go at Harry's POV as she is doing Edward's, like Midnight Sun. I think it's best you read both so you understand (: It's about Harry leaving everything behind to focus on the horcrux hunt (Dealthy Hallows, spoilers) and Edward meets him when Harry has apparated to Forks and as it always seems to be, he gets followed by the enemies, read to find out what happens :D Enjoy, comment, suggest ways of improving ect. This is my first Fan Fiction and my friends second. Oh, btw as my friend's doesn't say, this isn't slash, this is merely adventure and friendship.**

Chapter 1 – Ambushed again

For the love of god! Why must I always get so injured, why? The one question I constantly ask myself after an attack, it isn't really my fault though most of the time it feels like it. I'm not clumsy and I don't wander into danger intentionally in a manner of speaking. No, for as long as I can remember I have been hunted, hunted by the most evil Wizard who has ever existed. His name - which I find satisfyingly easy to use, though others do not, is Lord Voldemort. Why do all the others fear him may you ask? Well I guess they have ever reason to do so, he is evil to the core and will always be that way. It's a long story to tell one that not many people know. All you really need to know is that Tom Riddle's mother died giving birth to him, his muggle (non-magical) father didn't want to know him. This turned him against anyone but pureblood witches and wizards.

For me, there is no escaping; Lord Voldemort will always be stronger in terms of magical knowledge than me. I don't really like thinking of my enemy as powerful because you see I do not envy him, since I know there are much greater things that he has not discovered. Love and friendship, for example. He has pushed magic well past it's boundaries but this doesn't make him clever, no, he is foolish and has made too many mistakes to continue to live amongst us. His worst mistake, I may say, was coming after me, my parents were brave people so I've been told. They fought with the Order of the Phoenix, working their hardest to bring Voldemort down, but yet they perished on a dread filled night in October. Halloween to be exact, probably perfect for the terror they felt that night. No, I mustn't think that, they died fighting and even if they didn't want to go at all nothing could have helped it. I took a deep breath, my memories paining me; I had just been a baby when they were taken, a helpless and innocent infant.

I hadn't a clue about all that was happening under my nose, the act of right and wrong, though I had been taught, I must have been. My memories don't travel back that far, I doubt anyone can remember their first years, yet I still can't help but wish I could. That's the only year I got with my parents, my first. Voldemort saw to that. For this reason, among others, I must be the one to end his life, if you can even call what he has now a life.

I hate being famous, hate it, hate it, hate it! But what can I do? Complain and hide? I have tried to believe me, hide I mean not complain. Hiding from the world is such a temptation, not having people recognizing you, your every move printed in the headlines. It wouldn't work, I know it wouldn't and I can say now I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. Life catches up with you too if you run, there isn't an easy way out at all. Well there is but I would never do it. Suicide. The thought just makes my insides twist uncomfortably but I have considered it before when times have been so hard. It disgusts me that I did and probably will again wonder about ending my life, the life may I add that people have fought so hard for, the life people are counting on. Yet I couldn't help do so, you can call me selfish if you wish, I after all have been named worse but the truth is I am not generally a selfish person and there is no running from that either. Why have I considered it? You may wonder why on earth a Seventeen year old boy could ever imagine ending it. I have many reasons, again Voldemort comes into the picture, well if he's going to be there, may as well again try and explain.

My story isn't one to be taken lightly. It isn't generally happy or humorous as you may have worked out.

My whole life was mapped out for me when I was just the age of one, as I said before, I believe I was a happy youngster, there are signs that I had been loved and cherished, more so than many others. My mother Lily so I've been told adored me and wanted what was best for her little boy, so much so that she gave her life for me. That's one of the reasons I'm hated by my enemy and one of the reasons I'm famous, because I was cared for so much, my mother stepped in front of a deadly green light - the light known as the killing curse and dropped dead in a matter of moments, she did this to save me and it worked. You may ask out of curiosity or sheer rudeness why Voldemort happened to be at my house on October 31st that year? Well I'll tell you and feel lucky you have heard this because most don't know, only a few people own this knowledge, the knowledge if my enemy worked out its true meaning, would then have the power to destroy me.

Shortly before I was born a magical prophecy was made, linking me to this Voldemort, well so Voldemort thought, he heard it , heard half anyway and set out to kill me. My parents had warning, the person who told Voldemort this crucial information, then realized the mistake they had made and tried to make up for it. Letting the good side know the evil existence was going to come after my parents, a way of getting to me. My parents went into hiding, to protect themselves and me, they used a well known spell which is still around today though were betrayed by someone who they thought was a friend. No one had an idea that Voldemort was at my house that night, they thought my parents would be save as they had trusted their so called friend but where wrong. He originally only wanted me so they say, destroying me before I could become his enemy, competition I guess, he believed I was dangerous and he was invincible. He entered the house and my parents realized. My parents got in the way telling him to take them, first my father which Voldemort disposed off on the steps, then my mother who had barricaded herself in the bedroom with me, I was about Eighteen months and hadn't a clue what terror was awaiting us, my mum was panicked, terrified and held me close before dropping me into the cot behind her, determined to protect me until the last second and then he blasted his way through, my mother pleaded with him, I was her baby but he killed her. I was young too young to understand, I guess I thought the curses where pretty lights, Voldemort my father and mum would pop up next to him, then I realized something was wrong and began to cry, Voldemort hated children, he always had. .He turned his wand on me and nothing...well nothing for me, apart from a flash of green light and hey presto, I got a scar. Voldemort fled, the coward he is, though apparently he died in his body, hardly anyone knows how I survived that curse. So I became a legend, an infant who could 'defeat.' the thing everyone feared. My name became famous and so did I, the whole of me just some thing to goggle at to some people.

I was taken from the wreckage with my scar, not knowing I was famous, not knowing I was special, not knowing everyone around the Wizarding world were raising there glass to me to toast 'The Boy Who Lived.' That's what Dumbledore wanted, he didn't want me a pampered prince but a normal boy as I could be and that's what I became, though I had suffered. I was placed on the Dursley's doorstep, the same night I gained my status and fame. The Dursleys, my only living relatives, took me with much persuasion, you see they were muggles hating the magical world and anything involved so of course they hated my parents and my self. I was told they were killed in a car crash, lied to half of my life while I became their slave, doing their dirty work. My cousin, fat and well a pampered price unlike myself, treated me as a punch bag, he loved seeing his parents bully me and joined in. Weird stuff happened around me, stuff I couldn't explain, I made things happen when I was mainly angry or scared, I had no idea I was a Wizard and what I was performing was magic. The Dursleys knew and I was punished cruelly for every spell I used by accident. No child can control it, it's just part of learning about the magical world, your strengths. The most memorable happened when I was at a zoo, I spoke to a snake. Weird, huh? Well yeah even for a Wizard. More strangely, I set it on my cousin, again I was punished. Not long after my first letter arrived though it was taken from me, more were posted, my uncle took them all and then next the whole house was flooded in letters, letters for me the boy in the cupboard who had never received anything, even a library threat. I became curious and cautious like my uncle who sent us away to a weird shack in the middle of the sea. He was sure no postman could reach us there. However, Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, came and explained everything, what I was, what I could do. I gladly took up my place at Hogwarts, anything to get away from the Dursleys and I found out I had importance; I had a meaning after all.

My school years passed as a blur, though often time seemed to drag, I learnt a lot in the first few years, I learnt how to perform the best magic, standard grades at first then advanced my talent. I learnt how to fight and often arose to stand before my enemy, I learnt to duel and I discovered who I was and why I came to be, who betrayed my parents, the real convict. I gained a lot too, I gained friends and possible family figures, including my only real family Sirius, my godfather, I was happy, for the first time in my life I was really happy and had a home at Hogwarts, it wasn't all plain sailing of course but I dealt with what came.

You may ask what changed, well I'll tell you, Voldemort, he returned fully to power and since then has killed everyone I classed as family, my mentors and my teachers. He tricked me and forced me to duel in a graveyard when I was Fourteen but I escaped and he's been angry ever since, taken all my defences, the people I needed down and away. He'd already taken my parents and decided it wasn't enough. Cedric had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time but I still miss him, then Sirius, the guilt and regret I felt when I thought of him tore me apart, I have always blamed myself for that one, I'd tried distancing myself from my friends all year and after Sirius I decided I needed to keep close to my remaining mentor, for him to guide me. Which he did, Dumbledore taught me everything he knew, told me near enough everything, the truth and the reason I had to be the one who destroyed Voldemort.

He then went on to show me as much as he could, giving me a head start, all about why he was immortal. It was fascinating and I thought I had a real chance, me and Dumbledore could do this together.

I was wrong, Dumbledore was killed and since then I'm determined to keep my friends safe, oh don't worry they're perfectly safe and happy as far as I know, you see I left them, I'm just too dangerous to be around, of course I'm not the one who causes the losses, not me myself, even though most have been my fault, my mistakes. I'm like a curse, everyone who gets close to me has to exit via the green light, the light of death, that's what I call it. He thinks I will just give up, if I lose everyone, but he's wrong, I will keep fighting until I die because one day, I will have the strength, to kill him. It will be a struggle to find the self-control, but I will do it and not just for me, but for everyone who has fallen in front of him, everyone who has fought against him and lost their lives, my loved ones and other's. Voldemort will have an end.

So you now know the reason for me being in this weird place, a forest as it looked to be, I apparated to escape his followers again who seem to follow me everywhere as he does, I don't know how they know where I am but they do. They destroyed my last camp site but luckily I had another tent in my bag, always am prepared. I guess I have to be.

I looked around slowly; it was quiet, kind of peaceful, and nice. I had blocked my mind so Voldemort couldn't use it to tune into my thoughts and find out my current location, we have this, connection from my scar and his body so I know when he's angry or feeling a particular emotion. I mostly know when he's close and it's a relief that I couldn't feel him anywhere near me now.

I finally learnt to block my mind after setting out on my own so use it constantly, like a shield.

My heart beats grew a little faster as I wondered if this place was safe enough to stay without a proper check of the area. Most of the time, I wander into the town and check the type of people who are around but I don't know how long it would take me to get to a town and I was exhausted. Running for miles on end is enough to drive me insane, but it's got to be done when you're trying to escape the bad guys.

Lost in my private thoughts of risking it, I decided to take out my wand, or as I call it my 'safe stick.' Might be a piece of wood to you but not me it's my lifeline, the only instrument I can use apart from my fists to defend myself. As I gazed around this still wood, I heard a crack and my ears strained to hear if any more sound would follow. What was that? Was I getting paranoid or was something or someone watching me? My heart beats increased a little again as my teeth dug into my bottom lip, it's hard to not panic if you hear something out of the ordinary, hard for me anyway. I shook my head and inhaled deeply, my hands shaking a little as I tried to stay calm. I then heard footsteps; I must have been so lost in my train of thought earlier, that I didn't notice someone was near. My scar started prickling but I had no time to decide what the sign meant, I was too frozen in place. What the hell was I doing? I was open for an attack, standing like a statue. I rolled my emerald eyes at myself and my grip tightened, my knuckles turning white on my wand as I slowly turned, my heart hammering in my chest. They'd come for me...I was sure of it...


End file.
